


Tingo

by Moriavis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Tingo (Pascuense)  - the act of taking objects one desires from the house of a friend by gradually borrowing all of them.





	Tingo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Tingo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208981) by [PrettyPenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny)



> This was a tumblr prompt I've been hoarding for a year, and I'm trying to get back into the habit of writing, so this is what came out. It's unbetaed, but it's just a little piece of coldflash fluff.

~*~

Leonard frowned as he sorted through the clothes in his closet, his forehead knitting together as he stared at the empty hangers he'd transferred to one side. He normally kept a close eye on his wardrobe, so his favorite shirt going missing? Definitely peculiar.

He heard the door to his apartment slam shut, and Leonard smirked almost despite himself. There was the faint scent of ozone and a flash of lightning, and Barry peeked into the bedroom where Leonard was standing. "Hey."

"Hey." Leonard didn't turn his eyes away from his closet, and Barry walked over, pressing a kiss to Leonard's cheek.

"Wow. Your closet must be prime entertainment," Barry said wryly, and Leonard privately and happily took credit for the extra bite that hid beneath Barry's words.

"Barry, I can forgive taking my pillows," Leonard said evenly, refusing to look away from his neatly hung shirts. "My books. My towels."

"Okay?" Barry's voice lifted at the end, like he wasn't quite sure where Leonard was going with this, and it was only then that Leonard turned to Barry, prodding him in the shoulder.

"You took my favorite thermal shirt, kid."

Barry stared at Leonard for a minute before he threw back his head and laughed. It made something warm curl in Leonard's chest, and just like that, his playful enmity faded away. He couldn't even pretend. He refused to admit it out loud, but having the freedom to let the little things slide was nice, because Barry was careful with the things that were important.

Instead of trying to deny it, Barry shrugged and grinned as his laughter died down. "They all look the same, Len. Maybe I only took your third favorite shirt."

"You're lucky I'm sweet on you," Leonard said, deadpan, and Barry snorted, tugging on the zipper of Leonard's hoodie until Leonard took a step closer.

"You started stealing my stuff first," Barry pointed out. "This is mine." He dropped his attention to the zipper pull and tugged it again. "You know, there's an easy way to fix this."

"The zipper?" Leonard smirked as Barry rolled his eyes.

"I was just thinking that it wouldn't be stealing if we had the same closet."

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" Leonard asked, and he could feel his face soften into a real smile as a muscle in Barry's jaw twitched, and he met Leonard's eyes with a vulnerable sort of determination.

"Yeah," he agreed. "I wanted it to be more romantic, but… I don't know."

"You stole from me," Leonard laughed, raising his hand and rubbing his thumb against Barry's cheekbone in a rare caress. "That's pretty damn romantic."

Barry's eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into Leonard's touch. "Is that a yes, Len?"

"Yeah, Barry." Leonard closed his eyes and tilted forward until their foreheads touched. "It is."

~*~


End file.
